Elder Scrolls IV: Sephiroth
by lady-yuna7
Summary: Sephiroth has been givin a second chance at life, but before he is free to live it, he has to help the world of Tamriel from destruction. Cross-over. FFVII/TESVI:Oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just got this crazy idea to make a cross over with final fantasy vii with elder scrolls IV: oblivion since both of the titles are one of my top favorite games. This is only a preview to check whether if it will be good or not. It will also depend on how many reviews will want me to continue with this story, If so, I shall continue until further a due. Also thanks to my awesome beta Ishan for editing this preview.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy vii or elder scrolls IV: oblivion. I also do not own the cuppy cake song from strawberry shortcakes.

---

Darkness. He was engulfed in it. Following his defeat to Cloud, yet again, Sephiroth found himself in the spiraling pits of the lifestream. So lonely, oh so lonely. And bored, Very bored. He was so bored that he caught himself singing the 'Cuppy cake song'. Regards to Zack for that, playing it non-stop from his phone just to annoy him. He also sang along too! Zack got a black eye for that.

After the last fight with Cloud, Sephiroth gave up on his 'Mother'. He was sick of giving his life for some woman who should be able to protect herself since she was so superior. Sephiroth gave up on his career for some alien who told him that one day, he would become a god. He couldn't believe that he actually fell for that and started calling his 'mother' like an obsessive freak. He scoffed at his stupid ness. 'I must have been on one hell of a strong drug'.

He shook his head from those memories.

Sephiroth felt like exploring around, possibly due to the fact that he was just floating on the same spot the whole time. So, Sephiroth swam along, until he suddenly started to get sucked in from the behind. The ex-general fought against the tremendous pull, but the more he pushed the more he was sucked in so he just gave up and let himself be absorbed into what ever was pulling him in.

Then, suddenly it was bright again.

Sephiroth wasn't used to the sparkling light since he had been floating in the darkness the whole time. When his eyes adjusted to the surrounding, the ex-general saw that he was in a church similar to Aeriths', but it wasn't run down as much. It was a circular like structure with pillars all around it and an altar with fire in the middle of it. It burnt a magnificent red with blue in the middle of it, which had lit up the entire place.

Sephiroth slowly started to notice a dragon behind the fire and another being on the left side of the fire as he examined the premises. He was surprised to see the goddess Minerva standing beside them as well.

"So this is mortal you were talking about that you think should deserve a second chance?" questioned the being to the left. He had a robe on and also had lustrous grey hair but looked like someone of high standards.

"Yes Talos, this is Sephiroth." Answered Minerva. Sephiroth was now staring at them, wondering what was going on. Was the goddess, Minerva, going to give him a second chance? But wouldn't Cloud kill him again even though he wouldn't want to hurt the planet? Why was there a dragon staring at him? And why was it on fire? Right now Sephiroth wished he swam harder against the pull.

"Sephiroth, child of Jenova, we have thought of giving you a second chance at life since you have abandoned that parasite." Spoke Minerva.

"But if you send me back, wouldn't Cloud hunt me down and kill me again?" asked the silver haired man.

"No. We are sending you to Tamriel, a different world. There is evil approaching and we are sending you to stop it." answered the man called 'Talos', or so what Minerva called him.

"What will happen to me after I stop this from happening? Will I disappear into the lifestream again, or will I be living is this so-called 'Tamriel'?" questioned Sephiroth.

Sephiroth tried to make a face like he didn't care but deep down inside he wished that he would still have the second chance to live life again and make up for his troubled past.

"If you help save the world from the evil and prove your worth to us then we will allow you to have your second chance at life." Said Talos.

"When do I start?" smirked Sephiroth feeling a bit happy. He didnt exactly feel like going back to the abyss.

The gods smiled at this and nodded to him. Sephiroth took out his materia to check them but when he did, the materia dissolved.

"What happened to my materia? When did it go Minerva? Those were mine since childhood." asked Sephiroth.

Sephiroth glared at the goddess.

"You do not need materia in Tamriel. You can learn magic by asking someone who knows it already."

She turned to Talos. "If Talos is kind enough he will give you the basic magic skills in Tamriel."

Talos agreed to this and in a spilt second Sephiroth shone within a bright light.

"The basic magic I had given you were flare or fire as it is so called back on Gaia. And minor restore, to heal your health." Explained Talos.

"Great. So can I start now?" asked an annoyed Sephiroth. These gods were starting to annoy him.

"Now, if you want. But only if you don't have anymore questions." Concluded Minerva.

Sephiroth turned and smiled.

"Oh and Sephiroth," announced a mysterious voice. The ex-general turned around and examined to see who was talking to him. Surprisingly it was the Dragon.

"Good luck, the evil is strong." Declared the Dragon.

Then, without any hesitation, Sephiroth was knocked out by an unknown figure, causing him to be surrounded in the bright light once again.

When Sephiroth regained consciousness once again, He established the fact that he was inside a jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I didn't know people liked this story so much. Guess I have to write moreoh and if any one can find me a site that has the entire main script of oblivion I will love you forever more. I can't really enjoy playing oblivion and pausing it every single time and write out what they say, it gets really annoying and my hand gets sore from writing. But that is what I have to do until I can find a site or someone can help me find it. Anyway on with the story. I almost spelt show. FUNNY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

---FFVII AND ES4 UNITE---

When Sephiroth woke up, he saw that he was in a prison. He gazed at his surroundings. It was small and dirty. Stonewalls were all around him, with a tiny window on the top of the back wall. There was a small patch of hay covered in a sheet. He presumed it was a bed. There was also a small, wooden table with a cup and plate, and it also came with a matching wooden stool. Near the hay-made bed were a couple of chains hanging from the ceiling. There were iron gates at the front of the cell. They were rusted by, from the looks of it, lack of use. The place looked like a breeding farm for rodents.

The ex-general stood from where he had laid. He dusted himself off, and noticed that he didn't have Masamune on his person. 'Annoying little gods! Take my things! How am I supposed to defeat this 'evil' inside this jail cell? And without Masamune?!', Sephiroth glared out to nothing.

After Sephiroth cooled down, he walked to the prison's gate. He looked straight out of the gates and noticed there was another cell right in front of him. The silver-haired man noticed there was a figure inside. The being was a dark looking man, and as the figure walked closer to the gate, the ex-general noticed that he had blood red eyes. The man in the other cell had a smirk on his face. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Oh look, an Imperial in the Imperial prison," the figure said. Sephiroth raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. What was an Imperial?. The man continued, "I guess they don't play favourites huh. Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash, how sad. I bet the guards give you 'special' treatment before the end." That line annoyed Sephiroth, but he held his mouth. "Oh that's right; you're going to die in here Imperial. You're going to die. Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see, you're an embarrassment. Best if you justdisappeared." The man finished.

That speech really annoyed Sephiroth. The ex-general's eyes were twitching, and he was clenching and un-clenching his fists. "Shut up or I will tear your tongue out, you disgusting worm." He spat towards the man in the cell. Every word Sephiroth said, he glared more menacingly.

"Oh I'm so scared; I'm shaking in my little cell." The figure replied sarcastically.

Sephiroth was about to pull apart the iron bars when the dark figure interrupted.

"Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming for you. He he he he he" Sephiroth was about to reply to the man, but he also heard the sounds stopping him from shooting a flare at the figure. There were multiple voices. He could tell that there was a woman, and three men.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us." Said the woman.

"Yes sir." Replied 'Baurus'.

"My sonsthey're dead, aren't they?" Asked an old man.

"We don't know that Sire, the messenger only said they were attacked." Said the woman.

"No, they're dead, I know it" The old man said, answering his own question.

"My job right now is to get you to safety." The woman said strictly.

"I know this placethe prison?" The old man said.

The group stopped in front of the cell Sephiroth was in. The ex-general took a good look at the group. The female and two males were dressed in heavy looking armor, complete with weapons. The old man was in elegant clothing and wore a sword to his left side. They all looked at the silver-haired man.

"What's this prisoner doing here?" Asked the woman, "This cell is supposed to be off limits."

"Usual mix-up at the watchI" One of the men babbled on.

"Never mind, get that gate open." Said the woman offhandedly. The ex-general's first thought was to knock them out and escapeafter he rips apart the man in the other cell and burns his remains. That idea was squished though, because the woman continued. "Stand back prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way" she finished. 'If you can kill me. Humph, I highly doubt it' Sephiroth smirked deviately.

"You prisoner, stand aside, over by the window. Stay out of our way and you won't get hurt." The man said. Sephiroth smirked again but complied. They walked into the cell.

"No sign of pursuit sir" Said the man who was Baurus.

"Stay put prisoner." Said the other man, making hand gestures. Did he think that Sephiroth had a mental disability, or something of the sort?

"Good, let's go. We are not out of this yet." But before the woman could do whatever she was about to do, the old man interrupted while looking straight towards Sephiroth.

"YouI've seen you." said the old man. Sephiroth stepped closer to the man, but it seems that it wasn't close enough. "Let me see your face." the old man said. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. 'Are you blind or something?' thought the ex-general. Sephiroth obeyed and moved closer. "You are the one from my dreams." Said the old man. 'Ummthat's somewhat strange. The old man was dreaming about me. Old pervert.' Sephiroth thought, but it didn't show on his face. The old man continued.

"Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength." The old man said. He tried to hide his fear, yet it still showed.

"What is going on?" Sephiroth asked.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next, my Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By coincidence, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." The man explained.

"Who are you?" Asked the ex-general. The 'Blade' next to the old man snorted. Sephiroth glared at him, and the man flinched back a little.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the god, I served Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you too shall serve her in your own way." The emperor said. 'Just my luck, the old man is an emperor, and was dreaming about meeven more so strange.' Sephiroth thought. He also thought about telling him that he is not a citizen of Tamriel, and that he came from a world that he almost destroyed. But that may not have been the smartest thing to say, as he did not have his precious Masamune on him.

"Why am I in jail?" Sephiroth asked, wanting to play on safe ground first.

"Perhaps the gods have placed you here so that we may meet," Answered Uriel. Sephiroth couldn't believe how close he was with that line. The emperor kept going, "as for what you have doneit does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"I will go my own way." said Sephiroth slightly turning his head away, but kept his eyes on the emperor.

"So do we all. But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty gods?" Questioned Uriel. 'If they are so almighty, why didn't they give me Masamune when I woke up in this pit.' Sephiroth thought.

After that thought, Sephiroth moved away and the woman continued about what she was doing. "Please sire, we must keep moving." After she had said that, she had pushed a brick in, and the wall behind the hay-bed opened to the secret pathway the emperor had previously mentioned.

"Better not close this one, there is no way to open it from the other side." The woman and he emperor walked in the secret walk way. Baurus and the other guy looked at Sephiroth.

"Looks like this is your lucky day. Just don't get in our way." Said Baurus.

"Don't try anything. I'm watching you." Said the other man.

Sephiroth smirked. "I'll try not too."

Sephiroth was walking behind them, but thought that he should go in front to test out this new magic. Sephiroth ran ahead then stopped in front of the female Blade. "Do as you're told and you'll be alright."

"That's what the guy over there told me." Sephiroth pointed to the male Blade that wasn't Baurus. "Glenroy? Well at least he did something good for once. Now stand out of my way prisoner."

"I'd rather not be called prisoner. My name is Sephiroth." Sephiroth said getting annoyed being called 'prisoner' all the time. The woman didn't reply but nodded.

All of a sudden, the female Blade yelled. "Close up left, protect the emperor." She ran ahead. Baurus and Glenroy followed close behind her. Uriel drew his sword just incase his was attacked. Sephiroth raised his fists and ran in front of the emperor. 'At least I'm not protecting that fat Shinra man anymore.' Sephiroth remembered the days he was protecting president Shinra from Wutai forces that appeared at a festival. The fat man kept barking orders at them about how to fight. The ex-general was so close of punching him in the face.

Sephiroth noticed the enemy, they were dressed in black and red armor and carrying maces. One ran to the emperor, but Sephiroth tripped him and threw him into the air. He then casted Flare at him successfully burning him down, reducing him to a pile of smoldering ashes. The Mako enhancements applied to Sephiroth during his time in SOLDIER is what allowed him to do this.

"The captains down!" Yelled Glenroy. Sephiroth looked towards the Blade captain, who was the female, fall to the floor.

Sephiroth stayed at the emperor's side. The two remaining Blades killed the rest of the assassins and ran to the emperor.

"Are you all right sire? We're clear for now." Asked Baurus.

"Captain Renault?" Asked the emperor fearfully.

"She's dead, I'm sorry sire, but we have to keep moving." Continued Baurus.

"There's trouble ahead." Stated Uriel he told everyone, but just kept looking towards Sephiroth.

"From the looks of it, there will be more enemies that you will be versing." Sephiroth said. Uriel smiled at him, knowing that the gods have chosen the right man to save Tamriel.

"How could they be waiting for us here?" Glenroy asked annoyed.

"Don't know but it's too late to go back now." Baurus said. "Don't worry sire, we will get you out of here."

"They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades," Glenroy said trying to sound like a hero. This time it was Sephiroth's turn to snort. Glenroy shot him a glare, and Sephiroth just smirked right back.

"I'll take point, lets keep moving." Ordered Glenroy.

"You stay here prisoner. Don't try and follow us." Baurus said.

"It's Sephiroth." The ex-general said, annoyed with the whole 'prisoner' thing again.

After they went through the only exit, Sephiroth mumbled to himself, "Gods, I better see my Masamune soon or I will not help you in saving this planet, and how the hell do I get out of here!?".

---FFVII AND ES4 UNITE---

A/N: Pretty cool catch phase ehFFVII and ES4 uniteI'm going to do that to all my stories. There's already one for 'the black chocobo' which is a yaoi, and I haven't forgotten about that story, I just don't know how to start the 5th chapter. And also I've gotten a lot of favorites and story alerts for this story, but that's not as encouraging as reviews. Oh and thanks to Rounin for being the first reviewer to this fanfic. And as I said at the top I need a site that has all the main story Oblivion script if anyone can find that for me. Thanks peoples!!

lady-yuna7 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Warning: GORE!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! Dont like it, dont read. Or if you like the story and have a weak stomach, hold your puke in. ^^

---FFVII AND TES4 UNITE---

After having an inner discussion with himself, Sephiroth went over to the dead corpses of the attackers, and Captain Renault, to see if they had anything interesting on them. Two of the assassin's carried a weak potion of sorcery, and a weak potion of healing. Captain Renault had two different swords on her, a katana and steel short sword. Sephiroth took the katana and strapped it to his back. The katana was much shorter then Masamune but of the same style.

Sephiroth soon stepped towards the door to see if the Blade's forgot to lock it. They hadn't, so the silver haired man took a step back and glared at the door handle. Sephiroth turned around and stomped off, but stopped in the main room. The place he was in was like a catacomb of some kind. Everything was made of stone. There were cracks in the roof so the sunlight sneaked in and gave everything an unearthly glow. The place had that abandoned, spooky feeling to it. But it hadn't even been taken note by Sephiroth.

Walking to the wall, the ex-general leaned against it. Taking a breath in, he smelt the place. It smelt like dust and dirt. Maybe a bit of old decaying bodies too. Sephiroth still had his eyes closed and was relaxing.

Soon after, he had heard something like rocks being scratched against each other with a crushing sound soon after. That had made Sephiroth open his eyes. What Sephiroth saw made his eyes open a bit wider than usual. Two gigantic size rats ran out and headed straight for the silver haired man. One of the two rats jumped at Sephiroth, with its yellow long teeth showing. Sephiroth jumped to the right and grabbed the creature by its tail. Not wasting anytime, Sephiroth spun around, smashing the rat into the wall. Blood and chunks of rat innards were splattered all over the wall. The rat slowly slid down. Hearing the other rat screech and its long claws scratching across the ground, prepared to jump, the ex-general ducked down and the rat jumped over him. Getting up and turning towards the rat, Sephiroth drew the katana from his back and made the blade go down with incredible speed. The rat was perfectly sliced in half. Blood was pooling around underneath it and the insides of the rat plopped on the ground between the two slices of rat skin.

Looking at the two rats, Sephiroth didn't even have a hint of disgust on his face. He has seen bodies been flattened, burned, eradicated, torn apart and more in the Wutai war. He, being the cause of most of them. Turning around so his back faced that of the dead rats Sephiroth, shook the blood off the katana then strapped it back onto his back.

Walking to the newly made hole, Sephiroth slowly walked in. The place was a cavern, tall enough so Sephiroth could stand his full height. There were old pillars here and there but they appeared to still be quite strong. There was dirt between the cracks of bricks, walls, the roof and the ground. Some light was seeping in from cracks where thick tree roots broke the ground. The whole place smelt like rotten flesh.

Looking around, Sephiroth made note at a skeleton at the far left of him, an old chest to the right of him. But first there was another rat straight ahead of him. Sephiroth walked calmly towards the rat. The said rat turned around to only see a massive boot above its head. The ex-general placed his foot down to hear a satisfying crack of a small skull. He saw blood squirt in all directions from under his boot. Smirking, Sephiroth lifted his boot to see that the remains of the rats brain were connected to the floor as well as his boot. Walking towards the wall, the silver headman wiped his boot on it, clearing it of blood and gore.

After he had done that, he walked towards the skeleton. The pile of bones had an old wooden bow next to it, a shield made of leather, a sack to the left of it and a chest to the right. Going through the sack first, Sephiroth saw that it held a quiver that had few arrows in it. He took the quiver out and put it on. Back when he was still with Shinra, and they were fighting the Wutai war, he had met an old Wutai solider. Sephiroth was going to kill him but the Wutain was quick and made a bargain with him. The Wutain said that he would teach Sephiroth how to use the bow with great expertise if he spared his life. Sephiroth thought about it and agreed but said if he was not true to the bargain and wasnt to tell anyone about it, he was going to slice off his head and feed it to monsters. Since Sephiroth didnt really have friends then because he hadn't met Angeal or Genesis, he always went to the Wutain to proceed with his training. Not long after Sephiroth had mastered the bow. It was a good thing that he had agreed to the training because they didnt teach the bow at Shinra. Everybody preferred the gun as a range weapon. As a gift for mastering the bow in a short amount of time, the old Wutain was happy to give Sephiroth a special type of bow that had been passed down through out the generations of bow grandmasters. The bow was gold, red and black. The sides of the bow had been flat but the handle had a circler shape and perfectly fitted into his hand. The string that had been used was unknown to Sephiroth, but it was strong, it never broke and it always shot powerfully. The bow had bended perfectly too. A dragon had been imprinted into the side of the bow. At the top of it was a dragons head and the bottom was a tail. The whole thing, besides the string, was also an unknown metal. When he got home from the war, Sephiroth had hung the bow up on the living room wall. He had never seen that old Wutain bow grandmaster again.

The quiver felt weird upon his back. He shrugged it off as a poorly made quiver. Picking up the bow that was on the ground, was also weird. As if it didnt fit in his hands. Looking at the other room, the silver haired man saw an old well with a bucket. Pulling an arrow out from the quiver, Sephiroth put the arrow on the poorly made bow and pulled it back. Sephiroth fired the arrow, which hit dead center of the bucket. He looked down at the bow. It was old but usable. He put the bow in the quiver with the arrows.

He soon moved to the chest on the right side of the skeleton. It was locked, but that wasnt going to stop Sephiroth. He ripped the top off with ease. Inside were just a couple of coins and two lock picks. Finding nothing of interest, the ex-general moved away from the chest. Going to the other chest that was near the hole to the room where he killed the rats, he tore that chest open too. Again, nothing of interest to the silver haired man was found in the chest. Walking around the room, Sephiroth noticed a door and a dead goblin. Sephiroth walked towards the door but stopped right in front of it. Sephiroth looked at the goblin and found nothing interesting on it. Sephiroth soon kicked opened the old wooden door.

Since the door was smashed open with Sephiroths boot, it had alerted another rat. Pulling the bow from the quiver with an arrow, Sephiroth pulled the string back with an arrow loaded, waiting for the right time. The rat jumped up in hope to get a chunk of meat out of Sephiroths abdomen, but was shot in its own. The rat was pinned down but still alive. Sephiroth soon ended its life with a flare to its upper body. The rat was roasted.

Sephiroth saw another chest and walked towards it, successfully kicking the lid off. He saw a bunch of arrows and picked them up and put them in with the rest of the arrows on his back. Seeing a walkway, Sephiroth headed towards it. He saw a couple of rats. They also saw him but didnt attack. Walking towards the rats, Sephiroth soon smelled something absolutely disgusting. He scrunched his nose in disgust. Wondering what was making this horrendous smell, Sephiroth kept on walking. Turning a corner Sephiroth soon saw what was causing the smell. A zombie. Its whole left side was gone, possibly eaten by maggots. One of its eyes was missing, as were chunks of flesh. The right side of the zombie was turning green. A few fingers were missing. The zombies skin was a dark murky colour.

Sephiroth pulled the katana from the magnet that was under his black leather coat. The zombie tried to hit Sephiroth but the ex-general was quicker. Moving to his right, Sephiroth quickly brought about the blade, chopping the decaying hands off the zombie. The decaying creature didnt even notice that and started to attack Sephiroth again. The ex-general casted a flare, and the zombie stumbled backwards. While the zombie was stumbling back, Sephiroth sliced its head off in a nice clean cut. No blood came out of the body or head, showing that it had been dead for quite some time. The head rolled on the ground and soon the body fell on its own weight, in front of Sephiroth.

Walking along further Sephiroth entered another cavern. Seeing another rat, Sephiroth shot the rat and it went air bourn. Once it was at its peak in the air Sephiroth shot a flare making the rat a burnt piece of meat. Another rat saw this and ran towards the ex-general. Sephiroth just walked towards the rat and picked it up by its massive head with one hand. Once the rat was squirming to get its head free, Sephiroth mercilessly crushed it. The body of the rat fell to the ground and Sephiroth shook his hand to get the blood off it. Sephiroth soon resorted to wiping his hand on the wall.

Finding nothing of interest, Sephiroth causally strolled in the next room. After seeing about three rats, Sephiroth wondered about how many rats are in this place. Picking up a stone brick that had probably fallen out of a wall or the roof at some stage, he quietly sneaked up on an un-suspecting rat. The silver haired man dropped the brick, and the rat was flattened. Walking to the next rat on the list, Sephiroth slowly drew the katana and sliced off the rats tail. The rat screech alerting the other rat. Sephiroth looked up and there were two rats rather than one. Quickly picking up the tailless rat, Sephiroth lit it on fire. The rat was screaming. Sephiroth threw the tailless rat to another un-suspecting rodent. Both were on fire and running around aimlessly. The last rat ran up to Sephiroth. Sephiroth put the katana back onto the magnetic underneath his coat. The rat jumped and Sephiroth caught it. The rat was withering between Sephiroths hands. Twisting his hands, the rat was killed (twisting like a Chinese burn). Blood poured out of its mouth. The ex-general threw the rat to the side. Before Sephiroth started to walk off he first made sure the burning piles of rats were actually dead.

---

After brutally killing a lot more rats, zombies and a new foe: the goblin, Sephiroth finally entered a massive cavernous area. There were two levels. Quietly walking in, Sephiroth made a count of how many enemies there were. Three goblins on the top level and one on the bottom level. There were three rats in a cage-like container. The first goblin on his list was the one closest to the entrance he was at. In one quick movement, Sephiroth cracked the neck of the goblin. Sephiroth caught the body and placed it silently down. Crawling up to the pit of the second level, Sephiroth looked down and noted that there was a gate holding the rats in. Soon he looked around and to his right, the silver haired man saw a lever. Pulling the lever down, the gate opened. The rats attacked the goblins that had trapped them and began to devour him in revenge. The rats attacked the goblin on the lower level as well. The other two goblins on the higher level ran down to kill the rats and save their kinsmen. One goblin though used magic. Pulling the bow out, Sephiroth fired an arrow right through the head of the goblin that was being eaten alive by rats. The rodents started to head for the next goblin.

Sephiroth let his presence be known by standing up. Putting the bow back into the quiver, Sephiroth pulled the katana out. Sephiroth jumped to the other side to where the magic casting goblin was. The goblin snarled at Sephiroth and casted a flare at him. Sephiroth quickly dodged it but got struck with a thunder spell from the staff the goblin was carrying. When struck, Sephiroth didnt even flinch. The goblin looked surprised and tried to cast another one. Sephiroth dodged it by leaning to the left but held the look of 'must kill' in his eyes. Sephiroth stared right into the goblins eyes. In one quick movement the goblin was chopped in half. Blood, intestines and other organs came out of the top half as it fell backwards. The bottom half just plopped forward.

After the goblin down below had killed the rats, it ran straight to Sephiroth. Since the goblin was already weak from the rat Sephiroth just punched it in the face when it was close enough. Hearing a satisfying crack, Sephiroth just turned around to walk out, but something shiny caught his eye. Sephiroth turned around to see it. What he saw made him smile in excitement. It was Masamune. The almighty sword was lodged in the wall. Running over to the blade Sephiroth easily pulled it out. Feeling his familiar blade through the leather glove was good. Excitedly, he removed the katana from his back and replaced it with Masamune. He held the other one as he headed for the exit.

---

As Sephiroth came out of the door there was a walkway in front of him. At the end there was another whole big enough for a human to fit through. After walking through it, he started to hear voices.

"...Should find a defensible spot to protect the emperor until help arrives." That was Glenroy. He must have found the emperor and his lackeys again.

"Help!? What makes you think..." that one was Baurus. He suddenly stopped saying that line as both him and Glenroy said, "Here they come again!" The assassins must have still been attacking them. Sephiroth jumped down and grabbed one of the guys in red and black armor by the head and smashed it against the ground. Blood splattered everywhere. Another one tried to get him for killing his friend but Sephiroth stabbed him in the torso, as the two blades struck the assassin in the head and the chest.

"Damn it, its that prisoner again. Kill him; he might be working with the assassins." Sephiroth swore he felt his eye twitch. How many times did he have to tell them that his name was Sephiroth?

"As I said before my name is Sephiroth. It is not that hard to say." Sephiroth said extra clearly while lowering his eyes into a glare.

Before Glenroy could lift his blade, the emperor spoke and lifted up one of his hands "No, he is not one of them, he can help us, and he must help us." Glenroy mumbled a tiny as you wish after the emperor said that. Uriel walked up to Sephiroth and started to talk to him.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. Theyve not seen what Ive seen." The emperor spoke wisely. Uriel thought a bit. "How can I explain? Listen you know the Nine? How they guide our fate with an invisible hand?"

Sephiroth held milded confusion on his face. Uriel soon said that they were the gods.

Sephiroth didnt know that this world had Nine gods. Maybe he should learn about them after he gets out of this place.

"Im not on good terms with the gods." Sephiroth spoke quietly but everybody heard it. Sephiroth looked down at the ground.

"Ive served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks each a fire, and every one a sign." The emperor spoke on. Sephiroth remembered when he was with 'Mother' he wanted to go other worlds among the stars. Take all knowledge and then destroy those worlds, only to create the perfect one, where he and mother would forever be happy. "I know these stars well, and I wonderwhich sign marked your birth?"

Sephiroth was stuck. He was not born on this world, so he had no idea about the signs that marked people when they were born. The emperor Uriel saw that Sephiroth was confused. "There are thirteen different birth signs. The Apprentice, the Lady, the Mage, the Thief, the Atronach, the Lord, the Lover, the Ritual, the Serpent, the Shadow, the Steed, the Tower and the Warrior. Each has different effects of what you choose." The emperor soon went on about the different effects they had done. On particular one caught his interest though. The ritual. You could use something called Maras gift that healed your health quite a lot and blessed word which made undead creatures run away. That was a good one, considering that the zombies he had come by smelt like Zacks apartment. Only ten times worse." I was born under the ritual." The emperor nodded.

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." The emperor spoke with a sad look in his eyes.

"What about me?" Sephiroth looked straight into Uriel eyes.

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Ritual shall speed you on your star-patterned path." Uriel smiled at Sephiroth but still held that sad look in his eyes.

"Arent your afraid to die?" oh how Sephiroth knew how scary death was. He had died three times all by the same person.

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death to face my apportioned fate, and then fall." Something about this emperor told Sephiroth he was willing to give his own live for his people. That man was loyal, not like the fat tub of lard call Shinra; all that man wanted was money. Always money. And if people didnt pay bills or fines they were killed.

"Can you see my fate?" Sephiroth was interested. If this man could see his own fate, could he see other peoples fate?

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the suns companion. The dawn of Akatoshs bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied." The man spoke with such honor; Sephiroth wondered if this guy held honor higher then Angeal did.

"Where are we going?" Sephiroth asked trying to change the subject.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me." Great, he was back on angsting." You shall follow me yet for a while, and then we must part." The emperor said that and turned around and walked off.

Baurus came from behind Sephiroth and tapped him on the shoulder. "You may as well make yourself useful. Here, carry this torch and stick close." Sephiroth grabbed the stick with the fire at the end and walked behind the rest of them.

As they were walking along, assassins jumped down and tried to attack the emperor. "Cut them down!" Glenroy yelled. Sephiroth was starting to call him Mr. Obvious in his head. One of the assassins, a female, headed for the emperor with a mace. Sephiroth jumped in front of the emperor and fended off the assassin with the katana. When the female was knocked to the side, Sephiroth stabbed the torch right through the females stomach. Blood poured all around her as she screamed. The ex-general soon ended her life as he stabbed the katana through her head. As Sephiroth got up to kill the others, he noticed that he was too late. Baurus and Mr. Obvious already got to them. They started to move again.

When they got to a room, Glenroy stopped everyone. "Hold up, I dont like this. Let me take a look." Glenroy soon walked off down a platform like thing and looked around.

"Looks clear, come on. We are almost through to the sewers." Sephiroth started to move. The emperor was behind him and Baurus was right behind the emperor. As they came to the door, the silver haired man noticed that the door was locked shut. Sephiroth knew Mr. Obvious was about to state that.

"Damn it. The gate is barred from the other side, a trap!" Sephiroth knew it. He could make a game of this. Sephiroth was about to tell them that he could easily rip the gate open, but decided against it. Glenroy will probably try to kill him and everyone will start asking him how he got his strength. He could already feel a headache coming on just thinking about it.

"What about the side passes back there?" Baurus suggested. Sephiroth liked this guy. Sure he was obvious, but not as much as Glenroy. Sephiroth could live with it.

"Worth a try, lets go" Glenroy said.

"Stop trying to sound heroic, you are starting to give me a headache." Sephiroth told Glenroy annoyed. Glenroy glared at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth stared right back at him. His Mako green cat-slit eyes glowed more powerfully as Sephiroth slowly closed his lids to form a deadly glare. Glenroy backed away and stormed off. The emperor soon followed with Baurus behind him. Sephiroth followed with a smirk on his face.

When they came in the side pass, everyone noticed that all the walls were blocked off.

"A dead end, whats your call sire?" Baurus asked. But before the emperor could answer, Glenroy interrupted.

"They're behind us! Wait here sire." And after Glenroy said that, He took off. "Wait here with the emperor, Sephiroth, and guard him with your life!" After Baurus had said that, he took off.

Sephiroth nodded and did as he was told only because Baurus had said his name, and not prisoner.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the prince of destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the amulet of kings! Take the amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him and shut close the jaws of oblivion." Uriel said with most urgency, thrusting his amulet into Sephiroths right hand. Before Sephiroth could say anything an assassin opened a door that had been cleverly disguised in the wall, and cut down the emperor. Sephiroth was shocked at the least. The emperor had just got killed in front of him. The man had more honor than anyone Sephiroth knew. Anger written all over his face, Sephiroth quickly put the amulet in his pocket and drew Masamune from his sheath. Sephiroth sliced the assassin in a crazed frenzy. The man was sliced up in multiple parts. Blood covered Masamune and the other katana. Sephiroth himself was also covered in specks of blood. It was sprayed all over the wall in front of Sephiroth but nothing compared to the blood pool that covered the floor. Sephiroth was breathing heavily out of rage. Sephiroth turned around to see Baurus walking up to the emperors, Uriel Septim body. Sephiroth noticed it was just Baurus. Where was Mr. Obvious? Did he die? Well if he did, that was good. No more obvious suggestion to him.

Baurus leaned down to feel the emperors pulse. He felt none. "No...Talos save us." When Baurus said that, Sephiroth checked out side to find Glenroy. He was on the floor covered in his own blood. Sephiroth smiled and walked back to the emperors body.

Baurus stood up and walked to Sephiroth. "We failed. I've failed...the blades are sworn to protect the emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead. The amulet! Wheres the amulet of kings? It wasnt on the emperors body." Baurus started to get a bit angry.

"The emperor gave it to me." Sephiroth said calmly in hope to calm Baurus down a bit. And it did.

"Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say its the dragon blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more then lesser men. The amulet of kings is a scared symbol of the empire." Most people think of the red dragon crown, but thats just jewelry. The amulet has power. Only a true heir of the blood can wear it, they say." Sephiroth was going to stop Baurus in the middle of his speech but thought against it. Knowing a little history about this world is what he wanted. Even if it has to start with a massive red diamond on a golden chain.

"He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

"I must take it to a man named Jauffre."

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?" even though Sephiroth was used to being asked a lot of questions, this was getting annoying. Mainly when it was something he knew so little about.

"There is another heir."

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the grandmaster of my order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

"And how do I get there, exactly?"

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, passed the locked gate. Thats where we were heading. Its a secret way out of the imperial city. Or was meant to be secret."

"I think I will be in need of a map." Sephiroth looked to his right and a second later, Baurus handed him a map. "Here use mine. You seem kind of lost, so dont worry. I can easily get another one when I get out." Sephiroth thanked him.

"Here, you'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

"The sewers?" Sephiroth looked disgusted. He didnt want to be walking through other peoples waste.

"There are rats and goblins down there, but what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced knight. Am I right?" Baurus asked.

"No. I am close to a knight but I am not one of them. I am what you call a SOLDIER." Sephiroth said honorably. He wasnt going to tell him about Shinras elite fighting force yet.

Baurus just raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. "I wasnt far off. In any case, rats and goblins wont give you any trouble."

"After the sewers, then what?"

"You must take the amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?"

"Yes I understand." Sephiroth felt like a cadet again. This should be exciting.

"Good the emperor's trust was well placed." Baurus smiled.

"What about you? What will you do?"

"I'll stay here to guard the emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. Youd better get moving. May Talos guide you. By the way, thanks for recovering Captain Renaults sword. Ill see that it is given a place of honor in the hall of blades." Baurus said, taking the katana out of Sephiroths hand. Sephiroth nodded and headed to the sewer.

After going down the drainpipe, the ex-general came across a couple of rats and goblins just like the blade said. But there were also crabs down here. Just like the rats, the crabs were over grown.

Sephiroth finally made it to the last gate and exited.

---FFVII AND TES4 UNITE---

A/N: oh my god! This chapter is properly the longest thing I have ever written or typed but I hope you liked the goriness of it. Maybe I should write a book. 'How to kill rats: gory addition' does that sound about right?? Anyway my back is killing me!! And sorry I havent updated in a long time cause my computer got wiped outtwicesad I know. Well maybe your laughing cause Im not. Well maybe a little. This chapter is so long, I wonder how other people do it.

EDIT: oh my god...none of the " or ' were in the chapter when I first updated it. But when I checked out the actual file on my computer, they were there...very weird. Thank you Landarma for pointing it out^^.

lady-yuna7 out baby!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

---FFVII AND TES4 UNITE---

After exiting the gate, that was the passageway between the depths of the sewers and the outside world, Sephiroth inhaled and exhaled trying to get the smell of human waste out of his nose. Opening his emerald cat like eyes, Sephiroth took in the beauty if this world. This world was so much different to his own! Life was literary surrounding him. Grass was green and trees were everywhere. There was also a river like thing in front of him. All the way across the river, there were ruins. Sephiroth put it on his mental list that he had to check it out later. On the side that he was on, there was a small port. It didnt look like it has been in use in quite a while.

Sephiroth was walking on the port till he reached the end of it. The demi-god took a breath to smell the water, sea and salt. Sephiroth relaxed his shoulders and cracked his neck. His hair was flowing with the wind. While relaxing, Sephiroth remembered a line that Genesis used to quote. '_The wind sails over the waters surface, quietly but surely'_. In fact the wind was quiet and it was blowing. Feeling a familiar twitch near his right shoulder blade, Sephiroth just remembered his wing. He swung his right arm out and the wing came along with it, he then put down his arm. He soon spread his wing at full-length feeling the wind making its way through the feathers. Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at the wing. The symbol of being a monster, following an alien and calling it Mother, being a lab rat and trying to destroy the planet. He saw that his feathers have turned gray, a very dark gray, but still gray.

Discarding the matter, Sephiroth turned around; the prison greeted him. The prison was a tower with a wall around it. Behind it, was another tower but nothing compared to the prison one. The thing was gigantic. Possibly even tall enough to challenge the Shinra tower. But the Shinra building is placed fifty meters above the ground. Somehow, Shinra always found a way to cheat.

Sephiroth was about to get lift-off to check the ruins before heading to Weynon priory until a cough interrupted him. Turning around, the ex-general saw the goddess Minerva. But she wasn't all holy like. She was dressed as a beggar. Sephiroth could only tell it was the goddess cause she had an earthly like glow to her. Her face structure and hair was the same.

"Hello Sephiroth." Greeted the goddess politely.

Sephiroth looked at her, bored. "What to you want?"

"I have come to you to talk to you about the birth sign you have picked." The goddess spoke. Sephiroth just nodded for her to continue.

"As you have picked the ritual and have not been born on this planet, the power of this birth sign can not come to you naturally." Minerva said.

"Your point is?" Sephiroth said, uninterestedly.

"The gods and goddess on this world have had a talk with each other, including myself. We have come to an agreement to let you have the power of the ritual, since their world could possibly face its end, killing all life." With that being said, Minerva disappeared.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in concentration. This could be interesting, Maras gift and Blessed word. About a minute of thinking Sephiroth turned around to go about his task again: to check the ruins over the river. Jumping up into the air, Sephiroth flapped his now extremely dark gray wing to get over the river.

Half way over the river, something struck him. He felt like a jolt of electricity just went through him. Must have been the ritual powers. But the irony of it is that it had struck him down and he was heading for the water. What a late reaction to give the powers. When he looked he noticed that he was heading straight for the water beneath. He couldnt gain his momentum in time so he held his breath in. Sephiroth landed in the water. Swimming up to the surface, Sephiroth exhaled and drew breath. Sephiroth had a snarl pasted across his face and glared loathe fully at the sky. At least all the specks of blood from killing the assassin have been washed off. Sephiroth resulting to swimming to the other side.

Walking upon the shore, Sephiroth shook all the water off himself as if he were a dog. He then collected all his hair in a bunch and wrung it to get the water out. It was soon damp. He then extended his wing and gave it a shake to get all the water out. Walking up the beach, the ex-general heard voices. Walking up to a pillar like thing, Sephiroth peeked from the side. It was a little campsite with a big fire in the middle. Two noticeable figures could be seen, and one of them looked like a cat thing. His eyes widened and then he straightened up his posture.

Coming out of his hiding place, Sephiroth walked towards them. The human one looked at him and her eyes widened. She then turned to the cat thing.

"Hey, Iiragi. Look at the guy. Thinks his one of the Nine with the fake wing." They both laughed.

Walking to the fire Sephiroth took a poorly made stool and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing? This is our campsite! You better leave or something sharp is going to go in your stomach! Or maybe will get the wing and rip it out." Iiragi said. They both started to burst out in laugher. Sephiroth laughed with a smirk placed on his face. His mako infused eyes looking right at them but not moving his head.

"Do you really think you can do that? A cat thing and a human acting tough against someone like me? You are probably the most pathetic beings known on this planet." Sephiroth spoke with a smirk still on his face. Even though no one on this world knew his strength, it was fun to brag about it.

"That's going to be the last thing you say!" Shouted the female human. The cat thing took out a bow and equipped it with an arrow. The human took out a sword. Sephiroth stood up.

"I wouldn't really do that if I was you." The ex-general said with a straight face. Both neglected didn't listen. The human summoned a creature. The creature, one of the ugliest things Sephiroth ever saw, and it smelt. It had brown fur all over its body and a tail. Its head was probably as big as a ball and its bottom jaw stuck out with two-bottom teeth jutting out.

The creature cast a flare to Sephiroth. He just knocked the fireball in a different direction with his left hand. The human and cat thing gasped with surprise and shock. The creature just ran to Sephiroth hoping to slash at his abdomen. When the creature was at arms length, Sephiroth picked it up by its neck. The creature was soon struggling for air. The demi-god soon ended its life by crushing its neck and throwing its disappearing body in the fire.

"Put down your weapons and I wont kill you. If you disagree with me, I can assure you will end up like your creature." Sephiroth said. The human and cat thing looked at each other and withdrew there weapons.

"Why did you come here? As you can see, this is our campsite, and I'm not sure if Iiragi or myself are going to allow winged people to stay here. You might attract unwanted attention." The human said.

"Hmm so you will let a cat thing stay but you wont let me dry myself off by the fire?" Sephiroth said smirking.

The cat thing glared at Sephiroth. "I am a Khajiit, and I can tell you that I have no words for you."

The human took a step forward. "Maybe we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Karneon, and my friend here is Iiragi." Karneon spoke. "Sephiroth" the silver haired man replied, and took a stool and sat next to the fire again. Iiragi and Karneon also went over and sat near the fire.

Iiragi had a face of a cat and a tail. Her body looked human though but she had fur all over her. Her hands had claws. She was dressed in armour and had a bow on her back with a dagger on her left hip.

Karneon looked human; maybe she was an imperial. She had a nice tan that matched her. She had light brown hair and sported a sword on her side. Just like her Khajiit friend, she was dressed in armour. Both looked liked adventurers.

"Is that wing fake or real?" Karneon spoke. Sephiroth looked up and noticed that she was looking right at the wing. He spread the wing so it was close enough for her to inspect it. She took her glove off and touched it. Her hand went through smooth, yet wet feathers. When she finished inspecting the wing, Sephiroth moved the wing closer to the fire to dry it off.

"May I ask something?" asked Karneon. Sephiroth nodded. "How did you get the wing?" Iiragi looked straight over to Karneon with a 'why would you ask that!?' face on. Karneon just smiled back at her. "I do not feel as if I trust you enough to answer that question. Its a bit...personal." Sephiroth looked down to the ground and found it interesting. Sad eyes and a frown were placed on his face but soon straightened up back to blank.

Karneon and Iiragi looked at each other and back to Sephiroth. "If you ever pass by here or need rest or anything, you are welcome to the campsite. We are always here." Iiragi offered.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to Me." Sephiroth turned his head to Iiragi. One side of his lips was turned up and one eyebrow was raised.

"Well, I am not really a silent type; I like to talk a lot." Iiragi looked at Sephiroth as she sratched that back of her head. It was the first time she noticed that Sephiroth had almost glowing eyes and his pupil was a slit then a normal round one, as an imperial should have.

---

After Sephiroth was mostly dry and had a good chat with Karneon and Iiragi, he decided that he should head off. He took out his map and looked to where he should be headed.

"If you need any help with what ever, just come tell us. We are sure to come and help you." Karneon said. Sephiroth nodded and flew off to Weynon priory.

Hey Karneon, did you notice that Sephiroth had green glowing eyes and a slit pupil." Iiragi said." No, I didnt. Maybe if we can get him to trust us, we can ask him about it. I bet its related to the wing." Karneon replied. They stood there, thinking for a minute before they heard a mud crab coming to attack them.

"Kill time." Said Karneon as they both drew their weapons and started to attack the overgrown crab.

---

Sephiroth landed outside Weynon priory. The place was surrounded in forest so it was easy to hide. Weynon priory had a two-story house, a small church and a smaller house with a stable behind the larger house. Before walking out of the forest to make his presence known, Sephiroth withdrew his wing back into his back. Sephiroth walked toward the house and then walked inside.

"Yes, can I help you?" someone said to his left.

"My business is private." Sephiroth said.

"Indeed, another mysterious visitor. Well, go ahead. You know what you're looking for. I'll just go back to my reading." When the old man said that, he turned around and sat on a seat and started to read. In Midgar, if he entered peoples houses without permission, he would have been pushed out, glomped, tied to a chair and unable to escape so people could put him in a glass case, get jumped on and when he got the people off he would notice that he would be wearing something frilly, or raped on the spot. But on this world, people were nice enough to let someone walk into their housewhat a strange world. Well he wasn't going to leave anyway if he was told to leave.

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, Sephiroth was left to either go right or left. He went right. He entered a bedroom and no one was in the room so he went back and went to the left side. On the far end of the room was an aged man sitting behind a desk with a book. Sephiroth walked towards him and he looked up.

"I'm brother Jauffre, how can I help you?" Jauffre asked curiously.

"Emperor Uriel Septim had sent me to find you." Sephiroth replied to the aged man.

"Emperor Uriel? Do you know something about his death?" Jauffre studied Sephiroth. Wow did the news spread that fast? Amazing.

"I just so happened to be there when he was maimed." Sephiroth said.

"You'd better explain yourself then." The aged man said seriously.

"He gave me the Amulet of Kings."

"You brought me the amulet of kings? This cannot be. Let me see it." Sephiroth reached into his right pocket and retrieved the necklace. He put it on the table and straight away Jauffre picked it up. "By the Nine! This IS the Amulet of Kings! Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the emperors death?"

"My name is Sephiroth. Before the assassin killed him, he placed the amulet into my own hands and told me to find you. The last thing he said was 'shut close the doors of oblivion...' "Sephiroth explained.

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings." Jauffre said the last part as in thought.

"Emperor Uriel said something to me but I cannot figure it out. Who is this prince of destruction?" the ex-general said.

"The prince of destruction he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of oblivion. The emperors words 'close shut the jaws of oblivion' certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of oblivion be magical barriers." Said the aged man.

"How can Oblivion threaten us then if we are protected by these magical barriers?" said Sephiroth.

"I'm not sure. Only the emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power." Jauffre explained. Sephiroth nodded and Jauffre continued. "When an emperor is crowned, he uses the amulet to light the DragonFires at the temple of the one in the Imperial city. With the emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the DragonFires in the temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the DragonFires protected us from a threat that only the emperor was aware of." Jauffre finished explaining.

Sephiroth nodded. "The emperor asked me to find his son."

"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriels bodyguards, the blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A baby boy lie sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the boy, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the childs progress. Now, its seems that this little illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim throne. If he yet lives." Jauffre said, looking down with sad eyes.

"Do you now where I can find this son of Uriel?" Sephiroth said. He wanted to end this conversation and leave. This old man just kept on talking, like the emperor did. The demi-god hoped the son didn't carry the same trait to talk a lot like his father.

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me know if there's anything you need. My resources here are limited, but I will help in anyway I can. "Said Jauffre with a small smile on his face.

"Tell me more about Mehrunes Dagon." Sephiroth said. If he had to battle this guy, it is best to know as much as he possible can about him.

"The Daedra prince of destruction. An inveterate foe of all mortals races. He was involved in Jagar Tharns plot against the empire years ago. It doesnt surprise me to find his hand in the current calamity." Sephiroth didnt know who this 'Jagar Tharn' was. But if it doesnt involve in this crisis, then it doesnt matter.

"Do you have any items that may help me?" asked the demi-god.

"I keep a few things here in my chest to re-supply traveling Blades. Help yourself to whatever you need. Prior Maborel, the man you met downstairs, may also be able to help. You should speak to him about it if you haven't already." After he said that, he got up and walked to a chest next to his bookshelf and unlocked it. Sephiroth nodded and walked over to the chest and opened it up.

He saw a steel bow with thirty steel arrows with a steel quiver. Sephiroth took the old rusty quiver off his back and took out the arrows. He placed the old one in the chest and grabbed the steel one and placed the iron arrows in there with the steel ones. He also swapped bows. He grabbed two potions of healing and a potion of sorcery. He then stood up and walked downstairs to talk to prior Maborel.

When he was about to tap the guy on the shoulder, Maborel turned to him.

"I know that you are on an important mission for the Blades. Please, if you need a horse, take mine from the priory stables." Maborel said. Sephiroth nodded. "Go with Talos blessing. Do not fail." Sephiroth walked out of the two-story house and walked to the stable. Since he didn't really need a horse since he could fly, he thought he could give it to Karneon and Iiragi. He might need a few friends.

The ex-general pulled out a map and looked at it. He had already marked where the campsite was. It was far, but he was able to spare time. Walking to the horse, Sephiroth hopped onto its back and rode off. It was like riding a Chocobo, but instead it was a creature of myth. When he was younger, professor Gast gave him a book. It was Sephiroth favorite as a child and every time he could read it, he would. Over and over again, like genesis with LOVELESS. But when Hojo found out he was reading a book that was not related to war, fights and battle techniques, he grabbed the book and burned it right in front of a sobbing younger Sephiroth. Now he was riding the creature from the book just to give it to his new acquaintances: Karneon and Iiragi.

---

Karneon and Iiragi where sitting next to the fire, eating mud crabmeat when Sephiroth arrived with the horse.

"Wow! You already got a horse. But why does Sephiroth need a horse if he can fly?" Iiragi asked.

"I only came here to give it to you. As Iiragi has already said: I can fly. So I have no use for it." Sephiroth said. He jumped off the horse, and grabbed it by the reins and walked over to Karneon and gave it to her.

"Wow, thank you Sephiroth. Iiragi and me have always wanted to have a horse. That is very generous of you. Karneon said with a smile.

"Anytime. You guy might need a horse if you ever want to catch up with me." Sephiroth said with a smirk as he spread his wing out. Again, Sephiroth took out a map and looked at it to find Kvatch.

"You guys might need to train as I might need you guys later on. And also try and find new armour, it would be best in the times that might be coming." Sephiroth spoke before he took off into the air, waving bye to the two females.

"I find it funny that he just takes off like that. Like whoosh! And leave dust particles in his wake." Iiragi said.

"YeahBut I can't believe he gave us a horse! Now we can spend out savings on the armor like he said." Said Karneon.

"Why? Just because you like him doesn't make him one of the Nine. Haha, Karneon love Sephiroth, kissy kissy, haha." Iiragi joked. Karneon sent a glare to Iiragi. "Says the person who likes mud crabs." Karneon replied like a smartass. Now it was Iiragis turn to send a glare. "Now you know how I feel. So we are equal." Karneon finished.

---

When Sephiroth was flying to Kvatch he noticed smoke rising in the air. Going at a slower speed so he can take out his map without it ripping it, He looked at it, and now the burning city. It was Kvatch. Putting his map back into his pocket, Sephiroth flew at full speed and landed at a little encampment on the road to the city. Again he landed behind a rock and folded his wing back into his back. Walking to the encampment, a random guy ran to Sephiroth.

"Come on! Run while theres still time! The guard still holds the road, but it's only a matter of time before they're overwhelmed!" The frantic man said.

"Calm down! It is not going to help you if you panic. And run? From what?" Sephiroth said strictly like the general he was.

"God's blood! You dont know do you?" the guy said. 'Well of course not! I just go here' thought Sephiroth as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to oblivion itself! There was a huge creature...something out of a nightmare...came right over the walls...blasting fire. They swarmed around it...killing!" The man explained.

"The whole city can not be destroyed." Sephiroth said. He hoped that Martin had made it out safely.

"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin! Were all thats left, do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!" the man said.

"Then how did you and the rest of the people escape?" Sephiroth asked.

"It was Savlian Matius...some of the other guards...helped some of us escape...they cut their way out, right through the city gates. Savlian says they can hold the road...no, no, I don't believe him...nothing can stop them. If you seen it, youd know...Im getting out of here before its too late! They'll be here any minute, Im telling you. Run while you can!" the man finished. He soon ran off, arms flailing in the air crazy-like, and screaming. Sephiroth just watched him with a 'what the hell' face on. He soon turned around and walked to the encampment that was on the road to the now smoking ruins of the city of Kvatch to find the lost heir. Martin.

---FFVII AND TES4 UNTIE---

A/N: Yay!! This chapter has my very first OC in it! Iiragi (e-ra-g) and Karneon(car-neon)! Yay! I got plans for them. I brought Sephy wing back into existence! And why is it a very dark grey instead of black? Thats for you to find out! I don't know about you but 'Vilerin' (the ruin where Iiragi and karneon are) is one of my favorite places to go and kill bandits. But there not bandits this time, there adventures...well maybe there bandits in the actual ruin. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

lady-yuna7


End file.
